winxclubenglishfandomcom-20200214-history
Winx Club - Episode 601
Inspiration of Sirenix is the first episode of the sixth season of Winx Club. Plot The Trix are swimming about in the seas of Domino, planning their next move to take down the Winx Club, especially Daphne. Icy leads Darcy and Stormy towards a cave which is lived by an underwater monster, for them to use to destroy Daphne's party. At Domino Castle, Bloom has breakfast with Oritel and Marion, discussing the party for Daphne's long-awaited return to life. Speaking of whom, Daphne crashes into the door before being helped up by Bloom. She walks up and accidentally bumps into the chair before haphazardly sitting down. It was apparent that Daphne hasn't gotten used to her corporeal, physical body, having spent nearly twenty years as a transparent, insubstantial disembodied spirit and was freely capable of phasing through all things solid. While Bloom and her parents were excited about the upcoming party, Daphne felt a bit down and awkward, feeling that her revival had downgraded her somewhat. She quickly leaves after bumping the table and her chair, and has trouble opening and closing the door. Back in the ocean, the Trix come across a sea cavern where the Beast of the Depths is located. The Trix use their powers to control it and send it towards Domino. At the castle, Bloom goes to talk with her troubled elder sister. Daphne felt her powers as the Nymph of Domino were gone since acquiring her physical and solid body and felt she may not be able to live up to her responsibility as Domino's guardian. Bloom tries to reassure her that Daphne still has all of her Sirenix powers to fall back on. It was then that the Specialists arrive along with all the other Winx in a transport ship. Bloom goes down to meet them, happy to see Sky. As they were about to have a moment, Daphne comes down and tumbles towards the group. Trying to regain her footing, she comically steps on Riven's foot, tangled Brandon in his own cape, and slammed into Timmy's stomach before crashing to the ground. Another incident happens when Bloom was accidentally standing on Daphne's scarf as she was leaving, causing her to crash into the Winx girls. Stella immediately thought it was time for a makeover. In Daphne's room, the Winx try to get Daphne reacquainted with being truly alive and physically solid again. Musa conjures up a scratch-board for some music while Aisha tries to teach her to dance. Tecna provides Daphne a new bright purple-colored cellphone, and Stella spells her a brand new gown and hairstyle. At the time of the party, nobles from around have gathered to welcome Daphne back home. Unfortunately, the Trix crash the party and unleash the Beast of the Depths to go after Daphne. The Winx Club and the Specialists try to fight the monster off, but nothing worked. Everyone quickly retreated into the palace and barred the monster out temporarily. Daphne breaks down in tears as she felt useless since she was unable to do anything. She tells Bloom and the others that the Beast of the Depths cannot be defeated, only controlled. The Winx Club then summon their Sirenix Guardians for help, where they tell that the "Inspiration of Sirenix" will be able to restore Daphne's self-confidence and full strength and powers as a Sirenix fairy and that the location is "the source". Tecna deduces it to be at Lake Roccaluce, where they had first achieved their Sirenix forms and abilities. They quickly leave for the lake, not knowing the Trix are secretly following. At Lake Roccaluce, the Winx Club go to the cavern where they got their powers and search to find the Inspiration. All come up empty-handed, but believe that they can find it together. It was then Bloom realized the "source" was none other than themselves, and that they are the Inspiration of Sirenix. They quickly leave, but are blocked off by the Trix. Not wanting to waste time dealing with the three witches, the Winx Club easily take them down by converging their Sirenix power. On Domino, the monster was slowly breaking through the doors. Daphne retreats to the balcony to sacrifice herself to save everyone. Bloom and the Winx arrive in time to stop her and use convergence to instill self-confidence in Daphne. The monster then knocks Stella, Flora, Musa, Tecna, and Aisha to the ground before grabbing Bloom. Seeing her younger sister and friends in danger, Daphne transforms into her dormant Sirenix form. Transformed, Daphne easily takes control of the beast and sends it back to where it came from, ordering it to threaten Domino and its people no longer. The celebrations regarding Daphne's long-awaited return to life then joyously continue. Major Events * Daphne successfully transforms into her Sirenix form for the first time since her return to her corporeal form. * Daphne freely uses her exceptionally strong Sirenix abilities for the first time; ever since they were cursed by the three Ancestral Witches. Debuts * Beast of the Depths * Three Domino's maids (formerly seen on Magical Adventure) (2D forms) * Daphne's Sirenix Characters * Winx Club ** Bloom ** Stella ** Flora ** Musa ** Tecna ** Aisha * Daphne * Trix ** Icy ** Darcy ** Stormy * Specialists ** Sky ** Brandon ** Riven ** Timmy ** Helia ** Roy * Guardians of Sirenix ** Bloom's Guardian of Sirenix ** Stella's Guardian of Sirenix ** Flora's Guardian of Sirenix ** Aisha's Guardian of Sirenix ** Musa's Guardian of Sirenix ** Tecna's Guardian of Sirenix * Oritel * Marion * Beast of the Depths Spells Used * Tide of Sirenix - Used along with Aura of Sirenix and Flower of Sirenix against the Beast of the Depths. * Aura of Sirenix - Used along with Flower of Sirenix and Tide of Sirenix against the Beast of the Depths. * Flower of Sirenix - Used along with Aura of Sirenix and Tide of Sirenix against the Beast of the Depths. * Voice of Sirenix - Used along with Light of Sirenix and Fire of Sirenix against the Beast of the Depths. * Light of Sirenix - Used along with Voice of Sirenix and Fire of Sirenix against the Beast of the Depths. * Fire of Sirenix - Used along with Light of Sirenix and Voice of Sirenix against the Beast of the Depths. * Ice Storm - Used against the Winx, but failed. * Blast of Darkness - Used against the Winx, but failed. * Dark Lightning - Used against the Winx, but failed. Voice Cast Rai Italian * Letizia Ciampa as Bloom * Perla Liberatori as Stella * Ilaria Latini as Flora * Domitilla D'Amico as Tecna * Gemma Donati as Musa * Laura Lenghi as Aisha * Tatiana Dessi as Icy * Valeria Vidali as Stormy * Federica De Bortoli as Darcy * Marco Vivio as Sky * Massimiliano Alto as Brandon * Corrado Conforti as Timmy * Mirko Mazzanti as Riven * Francesco Pezzulli as Helia * Connie Bismuto as Daphne * Rachele Paolelli as Marion * Luca Graziani as Oritel Nickelodeon * Molly Quinn as Bloom * Amy Gross as Stella * Alejandra Reynoso as Flora * Morgan Decker as Tecna * Romi Dames as Musa * Keke Palmer as Aisha * Larisa Oleynik as Icy * Jennifer Cody as Darcy * Kimberly Brooks as Stormy * Matt Shively as Sky * Adam Gregory as Brandon * Charlie Schlatter as Timmy * Sam Riegel as Riven * David Faustino as Helia * Bryton James as Roy * Elizabeth Gillies as Daphne * Grey DeLisle as Marion * Josh Keaton as Oritel Script *Nickelodeon Songs * Winx Rising Up Together * The Magic of Sirenix * Way of Sirenix * Living the Magic Trivia * Despite Tritannus's trident being destroyed, the Trix still possess Dark Sirenix. * This is the first time in the series where the Trix still retain a special upgrade in their powers given to them by an enemy that eventually got defeated by the Winx Club. * King Oritel said he would invite all the Kings and Queens of the Magic Dimension. However, the Kings and Queens from Solaria, Melody, Zenith, Linphea or Eraklyon are not shown * Roy joins the Specialists. * This is the first time the Winx used their special spells a season after they earned the transformation. As for the previous seasons, the Winx only used the Enchantix fairy dust strictly during the third season and no longer used it in fourth season and the Winx also only used their special Believix spells during the fourth season. * This is the second time the Guardians of Sirenix appeared at the same time when their fairies needed them. The first time was when they were needed to activate the Source of Sirenix * The Winx return to Lake Roccaluce while the Trix enter it for the first time. * Prior to this episode, the Winx made several references to the previous season. * The scene where Daphne is on the terrace on the palace of Domino during the attack of the Beast of the Depths is similar to the scene where Andromeda is sacrificed to the Kraken in the 2010 movie Clash of the Titans. * The appearance of the Beast of the Depths is also similar to that of the Kraken in Clash of the Titans. * Daphne is referred to the Nymph of Magix, the Nymph of Domino and the Nymph of Sirenix. * Winx Rising up Together replaces We're the Winx as the opening while Underwater Mission is replaced by Living the Magic as the ending. * The ending scene; where the Winx Club are flying around in their Sirenix forms is similar to "The Lilo" in which they flew around Gardenia in their Believix forms. * This is the first time the three maids of Domino from Magical Adventure are seen in 2D computer animation. * This is the first time Bloom, Stella, Musa and Aisha use their special Sirenix spells in 2D. * This is the first time the Winx use their special Sirenix spells all at once. * This is the first time Daphne's transformation is shown. * In the fifth season, it was shown that the powers of the Trix came from Daphne's powers. Meaning, the power of the Nymph of Sirenix/Domino is running through their body at the time they controlled the mind of the Beast of the Depths. * This marks the final appearance of the Specialists Uniform. * This is the first time in the TV series that Nickelodeon UK & Canada airs on the same date. * Inspiration of Sirenix full episode is reuploaded to the site a few days ago. * In the Nickelodeon clip for Inspiration of Sirenix, the title is A Whole New You. * This episode was reaired during the June Toon Marathon. * This also marks the second time of the ending credits on the right side similar to Season 5 but with the music title is Living the Magic. Mistakes * When Bloom is fighting the Beast along with the Winx, her hair color is orange with teal streaks, the color when she is underwater and not above. Her hair should have been red with purple streaks. * When Daphne is clumsily stepping and bumping into Brandon and Riven, her eye shadings for a minute change to blue. * When the Winx are looking for the Inspiration of Sirenix, Stella's arm ribbon is missing * When Aisha cast her special Sirenix spell, her bangs were missing. * In some scenes, the necklace on Musa's Sirenix outfit is missing. * After Aisha and Bloom hold hands in Lake Roccaluce, the transparent fabric on Flora's Sirenix outfit is missing. * In one scene, Tecna's transparent fabric on her Sirenix outfit is missing. * In one scene, Daphne's bracelet is missing. * When the Winx dive into the lake, Musa is missing her orange streaks in her hair. It remains this way the rest of the time they are underwater. * When the Winx are flying around in their Sirenix forms, There is a scene where they are in their Flower Princess Dress. Quotes Videos Italian Nickelodeon Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Rai Dub Category:Nickelodeon